


Blood Spill

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Kawanishi Taichi, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Goshiki Tsutomu, Beta Semi Eita, Blood, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oral Sex, Other, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, Royalty, Serious Injuries, Sex, Vampire AU, Vampires, Violence, fated mates, maybe more tags to add?, pure blood vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: In a world where Vampire's walk among humans. Ushijima has one secret to keep, not for a second did he think he would gain a second.orA small yet crazy love tale between a Vampire and a Human
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Blood Spill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I really really hope you enjoy this first chapter! it's a little short but don't worry! they will get a bit longer :D  
> please check me out on twitter, give me a follow and I'll follow back! @HaikyuuTrash11
> 
> if you enjoy this please leave me a comment and the end! much apprciated and I will reply to everyone :3

It had only been 20 years since humans found out about the existence of vampires and how they have been walking among them for thousands of years. A lot of countries were very accepting of this fact as there haven’t been many cases were there has been a murderous breakout due to vampire attacks. 

However, some countries, Japan in fact, was not accepting or very open to the idea of blood sucking monsters as they claimed, to be walking beside them. 

The chances of coming across a vampire was very rare, but in the off chance that you do however stumble across one it must be reported immediately 

Miyagi was a large town, with the population of 2.3 million people and only 30 vampires had been documented 

“another case for you to solve” 

The chief officer at the Miyagi police department sighed as he dropped a file in front of Ushijima who was sat at his computer already typing up a report from a previous case. Ushijima looked up at the alpha male plainly before saving his file 

“what is it?”

“a murder took place last night behind Sendai gymnasium and there have been reports of missing people. Probably a vampire”

The chief grunted 

“why would it be a vampire? There has never been a vampire attack in Miyagi in the whole time I have been alive”

Ushijima spoke plainly as he began flicking through the file 

“and how old are you Wakatoshi?”

The alpha spoke with slight sarcasm as he leaned on Ushijima’s desk 

“I am 27 boss”

“and how do you know there wasn’t an attack in Miyagi before you were born?”

The chief crossed his arms and raised a brow

“well, because my main job is writing up reports and analysing previous ones. I would have come across or seen a case about a vampire attack” 

Ushijima spoke plainly as he looked at his boss with 0 expression, which didn’t sit well with the boss as he clucked his tongue and stood up straight 

“just grab your jacket and a torch, search the area for any sort of clues or leads as to what may have happened”

“but boss, that’s  Sawamura’s job and I--” 

“yeah? Well he is away on his honey moon so now  it's your job”

The chief shared no further words as he walked away from Ushijima’s desk and in to his office. 

The tall male sighed and shut down his computer before getting his jacket on and grabbing a torch from his drawer

It was 11pm and Ushijima didn’t picture his nightshift to be out and about on the streets when he knew there was a lot of files to get through back at the office. The tall male searched around the gymnasium where the incident took place and found no signs of what claimed to be a murder, no blood, no marks and no left-over items. This caused some doubt in the  male's mind as he didn't want the chief to be right about the attack. 

Ushijima has never met a vampire, but he knew if he was to ever come across one that he would never assume they are a monster. In fact, becoming a police officer himself was his second choice, his first choice was a job at a blood bank in Tokyo that supplies the well maintained and privileged vampires with a weekly fix of their  preferred blood type 

if  vampires were monsters then why would they take time out of their day to order and wait for a bag of blood when they could just find a stranger and hope for the best. Ushijima often thought of different scenarios vampires could do to prove themselves as monsters but was always faced with the reality that they are just not what most of Japan portray them to be

Having a secret himself that he had tried so hard to keep and hide from everyone else, he couldn’t help but have sympathy for vampires and the stereotypical insights that were forced upon them 

Ushijima was cut from his thoughts as the light from the torch skimmed across a figure in the distance by the tree on top of the well-known training hill

He gasped in slight panic as he saw the person was laying down and not moving. He gripped the torch tightly as he ran up the hill to see if the person was alright 

A red head wearing black jeans, black top and a long black coat was  unconscious with one arm flopped to the side while the other was across his chest

“hello? Excuse me sir, are you alright?”

Ushijima leaned down to roll the male over and shone the torch over him. His skin was pale white and his lips were chapped. More panic washed through Ushijima as he noticed the red-haired male wasn’t breathing 

“Sir? Sir?”

He shook the  males shoulder and was shocked when the unconscious male groaned ever so slightly 

It was at that moment Ushijima had realised what he had stumbled across. He bit his bottom lip and looked around before picking the skinnier male up in his arms and rushed back down the hill and round behind the housing estates back to his place 

Something in Ushijima’s instincts screamed to help this male, and he did everything he possibly could without knowing what to actually do. He placed the  male's unconscious body on his bed and paced his bedroom trying to think up ideas on what he can do to help

Quiet gasps escaped through the red-heads dry chapped lips and Ushijima rushed to his side 

“are you awake? What do you need---“

Ushijima cut himself off and sat up straight in shock as he saw fangs sharply shining in his brightly lit room. He looked down and scanned the floor in thought before opening his bedside drawer and pulled out a small pocket knife. He looked at the red head on the bed before down at his wrist as he cut a shallow slit, enough to draw blood and placed it over the vampire's mouth and watched as it dripped slowly against his lips 

The vampire's eyes opened weakly and he stuck out his tongue slightly. Ushijima was visibly shaking as he watched his blood drip on to the vampire's tongue 

Ushijima gasped silently as the red head gripped his arm tightly and began sucking more blood from his wrist 

“ hmmmmm s-so sweet... and moreish”

The vampire hummed as he licked over the cut. Ushijima gasped and as he got  up, he stumbled across the bedroom and hit his back on the bedroom door 

“ you're an omega”

“huh-ah”

Ushijima was stunned in to silence as the vampire went from the bed to right in front of him in a flash. 

The red head looked Ushijima up and down with a smirk and a slight lick of the lips, until he met with his eyes and his face dropped as did Ushijima’s as the world around them suddenly felt tight but non-existent, it was silent but screaming, the scent in the air mingled and their bodies felt secured 

“oh... shit”

The vampire mumbled. Ushijima stared at the red-head horrified 

“are we?” 

“fated? Would seem that way”

The vampire spoke plainly as he turned away from Ushijima and looked around the room in shock 

_ ~ how the fuck am I fated to a human?! ~ _

“erm... what... what’s your name?” 

Ushijima spoke, still not letting the big deal of his fated mate being a vampire sink in 

“Satori”

“Satori? Do you have a surname?”

“yes, but I can’t tell you that”

The vampire turned around and looked his fated mate in the eyes, he felt like his heart was beating for the first time ever 

“I see... I erm... I should report this to the authorities”

Ushijima breathed in defeat and the red head stared at the taller

“but I won’t. I will keep your secret if you can keep mine”

Ushijima added 

“your secret? I don’t know---”

“that I’m an omega.”

Ushijima cut the vampire off 

“erm, how did you know that I’m an omega exactly?” 

Ushijima asked with slight panic in his tone

“well other than the fact that I’m an alpha and were fated... you smell like one... and taste like one too”

Satori bit his bottom lip making Ushijima feel slightly uncomfortable 

“so, human. Why are you trying to hide the fact you’re an omega?” 

“Ushijima  Wakatoshi is my name. And because the police force wouldn’t hire me if they knew I was a male omega, also... I don’t actually look or act like an omega so it saves a lot of questions”

“so that  weird scent that also lingers... is that scent blockers?”

“yes”

Ushijima looked down ashamed 

Something came over Satori in that moment and he made a swift walk back in front of the tall omega, he placed his hand on his cheek and smiled softly 

“I think I understand on a personal level what it's like living up to certain expectations and having to hide things. I won't tell anyone your secret” 

Ushijima felt himself get lost to the icy cold touch of the vampire in front of him

“your fangs... there... gone?” 

The omega breathed 

“that's because... I wanted to do this”

Satori leaned forward and placed his lips gently upon Ushijima’s 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy! I hope you enjoyed this!  
> please leave me a comment with your thoughts, I would love to hear from you all!
> 
> until next time!


End file.
